


Ugly

by simplylost



Category: jacksepticeye, youtube - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-29
Updated: 2015-07-29
Packaged: 2018-04-11 22:43:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4455290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplylost/pseuds/simplylost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ah yes, Another Seanix oneshot. This one is based off of Ugly by Nicole Dollanganger. Lyrics are included. This will have mentions of bullying, self harm, and negative self image. I'm one negative little shit bag okay, so you can all suck my fucking arse if you really have a problem with this stuff. It does contain slight mentions of a DD/LG relationship too, so if you're uncomfortable with that, leave.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ugly

_**you said they make fun of your body**_  
_**humiliation in your eyes when you told me**_  
_**well i'm going to find them don't you worry**_  
_**and i'll make sure they're really fucking sorry**_  
===

Phoenix was sitting in front of Sean, tears streaming down her face and trying so hard not to show how much she was getting hurt by the mean words they had sent her. She felt pathetic for letting this stuff get to her, but she had to tell someone before it got to the point where she did something harmful to her body. Sean was on Phoenix's tumblr account, scrolling through all the messages, most of them being positive, but seeing quite a few negative messages. He knew she had a lot of problems with her self image.

"Damn it. 'm gonna do something about these fucking assholes." Sean mumbled, putting the laptop to the side and pulling her into his lap. "I love you so much, they're gonna be sorry for saying all of these things. Trust me. You're perfect okay? I love you." He mumbled, rubbing her back and kissing her head as she cried into his shoulder.

===  
_**you said you're embarrassed of your body**_  
_**you told me you think you're really ugly**_  
_**well my love, i know you don't see**_  
_**what i see**_  
===

Sean sighed softly. He had heard Phoenix quietly criticizing her looks in the bathroom and he felt horrible because he didn't know how he could tell her that she was wrong. She was perfect to him, beyond perfect even. He sighed softly as he went back to editing the video he had just recently recorded, trying not to show the fact that he had heard her and was upset about it.

===  
_**anything that is beautiful**_  
_**people want to break**_  
_**and you are beautiful**_  
_**i'm afraid**_  
===

Sean chuckled as Phoenix came in and sat on his lap. They were gonna be doing a "Reading your hate comments" video, and hopefully, it would turn out well, which meant not having to edit out any of her leaving and crying. He doesn't mind editing it, but when he sees her crying, he feels like crap cause he can't stop it from happening. Phoenix was going through the comments when she snorted and started reading it. " 'You and Phoenix are disgusting, Phoenix is ugly, and You deserve someone so much better.' well..I hate to break it to you, Mrsjacksepticeye69 I'm not going anywhere." She giggled softly before kissing Sean's cheek. Sean smiled, "Yeah, She's gonna be staying here, and she's more beautiful than you assholes out there because you're literally wasting your time behind a computer screen to send me a hate comment about my beautiful girlfriend." He held her close, kissing her head and mumbling 'I love you' to her before they moved onto the next hate comment.

===  
_**you said you're ashamed of your body**_  
_**you'd rather die than show me**_  
_**but i would love you in any form you'd take**_  
===

Sean sighed. He was tired. He had stayed up all night with Phoenix to talk her out of harming herself. The hate had died down for a few months, and she was only getting nice things from his fans, but this one person had spent their whole day sending Phoenix shitty things. It was pathetic, really. The anonymous person was. They had nothing better in their life than to make someone feel bad about their appearance. He looked over at Phoenix, chuckling softly as she was playing with the tail he had recently gotten her. "I love you." He kissed her head before going back to editing the video he had just recently recorded

===  
_**you said that they say you're disgusting**_  
_**that they told you you were fat and unworthy**_  
_**well my love i hope you trust me**_  
_**when i say you have a perfect body**_  
===

Phoenix was scrolling through the messages on her phone, completely ignoring everything around her, including Sean, which was a shocker since it usually was difficult for her to ignore him. She was going through the messages which consisted mostly of mentioning the time she accidentally punched Sean when he walked in on her taking a shower and them saying it was abuse, or that she was disgusting, fat, or unworthy of Sean because of that one accident. She let out a shaky breath and quickly wiped away the tears that were falling onto the screen. She slowly got up from her spot on the couch and walked to the recording room.  
She huffed softly, walking into the room and lightly tapped Sean on the shoulder. "Daddy?" She asked, barely above a whisper since she couldn't trust her own voice.

Sean turned his head, instantly seen the tears brimming her eyes and sighed softly. He stopped recording and paused the game. He pulled her into his lap, kissing her head. "What's getting you upset this time?" He asked, carefully taking her phone. He scrolled through a few messages that were up on the screen. "God damn it." He mumbled before putting the phone down. "Princess, stop listening to them, please." He said, kissing her head. "Turn off anonymous if you have to. You're perfect, okay? I love you. Nobody can change that. After I'm done with this video, we can cuddle and watch a movie, alright? now how about you stay here with me, I'll be done in a little bit." He moved her over into an extra chair, kissing her cheek before returning to the game and recording.  
  
===  
_**anything that is beautiful**_  
_**people want to break**_  
_**and you are beautiful**_  
_**i'm afraid**_  
===

Sean was laying on the bed, Phoenix curled up next to him, who was drifting in and out of sleep, and right now, she was awake. "Daddy." she mewed softly, looking up at him as innocently as possible. "Yes?" He asked, moving some hair out of her face. "Am I pretty?" She asked, biting her lip.

He let out a soft sigh. "Of course you are...hell, you're more than pretty, princess. You're fucking beautiful." he kissed her softly, smiling when he heard her giggle as she tried to push him away.

===  
_**anything that is beautiful**_  
_**people want to break**_  
_**and you are beautiful**_  
_**i'm afraid**_  
===

  
Phoenix squeaked softly as Sean picked her up. "Come on. You're joining me for another video." He smiled, walking over to his desk and setting her down in the chair next to his. "What game are we playing?" She asked, looking at him as he sat down. "Sims 4." He started the game up. "I'm guessing you want to make the names and characters look as ridiculous as possible?" He asked, which earned a no from Phoenix.

She moved into his lap once it was up, starting a new family and creating herself before letting Sean create his character. "Do you wanna make a kid?" Sean asked, which resulted in her taking it in different way. "But, if we did I wouldn't be able to call you da-" She started, before realizing what he meant. "Ohhh. Sure." She shrugged.

Sean laughed softly. "You're adorable." He kissed her cheek. "and beautiful." He added, kissing her softly. "I love you so much." He mumbled, pulling her close.

"I love you too." Phoenix smiled, kissing back and giggling.


End file.
